


Target

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto sees something cool.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Cor Leonis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Target

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis holds off bringing Prompto to the Citadel for as long as he possibly can, because Prompto’s the one person in Noctis’ life unattached to the crown, and that’s exactly how Noctis wants to keep things. He _likes_ that Prompto’s never been to a royal ball or trained with the Crownsguard. He appreciates that Prompto only ever calls him ‘Your Highness’ in jest. He’d be perfectly happy to keep those two worlds entirely separate—his begrudgingly royalty and his colloquial best friend. But by the time they’re both attending university, it gets harder and harder to hang out, both saddled with homework and jobs and outside lives. Then, on the rare occasion Noctis does get Prompto alone, he doesn’t want to let that go no matter what. When he gets a call from Ignis insisting he come do some paperwork before wasting his Sunday at the arcade, Noctis drags Prompto along with him, just in case.

Prompto gawks the entire time. He trails slowly behind Noctis up the grand steps outside the main entrance, and he should really be used to that splendor, but he obviously isn’t. It’s almost like he’s forgotten Noctis is the prince at all, and the sudden reminder is blowing his mind. He follows Noctis through the lobby in a stunned daze, then abruptly grabs Noctis’ arm so tight that Noctis almost yelps. 

He grinds to a halt, because Prompto’s stopped moving, and he looks back to see Prompto’s gob smacked face. He follows Prompto’s gaze across the hall to where Cor’s quietly lecturing a new recruit by the elevator. 

“Oh. Dear Six.” Prompto lets out, voice hushed low enough to avoid echoing through the enormous lobby. “Who’s _that?_ ”

“Don’t know the woman,” Noctis answers with a shrug. She’s wearing the Crownsguard insignia, so she must be one of Cor’s soldiers, but she’s new enough that Noctis has never seen her before. “He’s Cor.”

“The marshal?” Prompto repeats. “The guy who kicked Gladio’s ass last week? _That’s_ Cor the Immortal?”

“Uh... yeah?”

Prompto squeezes even tighter, and Noctis grunts and bats his hands away. Prompto shrinks behind him. Noctis doesn’t get it. 

“Can we keep going, or...?”

“You didn’t tell me he was so hot!”

Noctis blinks. 

“I... I didn’t tell you anything at all. I’m sorry, _what_?”

“He’s a total babe!” Prompto splutters, still gaping helplessly, practically making heart eyes at a man Noctis has never thought twice about. Noctis squints at the marshal, but he doesn’t look any different than usual. He’s wearing a simple dark suit, has some stubble around his chin, and is definitely too old for Prompto. Prompto wistfully mumbles, “Holy shit, look at that body... what a hunk...”

“I thought you were into girls.”

“I can dig both. Introduce me?”

The question repeats itself in Noctis’ head, sinking in before he sharply answers, “No!”

Prompto gives him a look of pure betrayal, then desperate asks, “What? C’mon, man, please! I gotta meet him!”

“Prom, _no way_ , he’s twice your age!”

“Really? He doesn’t look _that_ old.”

“He is! Besides, he’s... he’s the marshal!”

“So?”

“So? The guy could bench press Gladio for goodness’ sake! He’s a beast! He’d _break_ you!”

Prompto’s expression melts into something Noctis doesn’t even want to think about. Prompto sighs, “Maybe I want to be broken.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. Then he grabs Prompto and drags him over to the stairs, prepared to take the long way around, because there’s no way Noctis is letting his sweet, soft, adorable bestie face the lion’s roar.


End file.
